sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle
|Data=31 lipca 2019 |Wydawnictwo=IDW Publishing |Cena=3.99$ |Pisarz=Ian Flynn |Okładka= *Evan Stanley (okładka A) *Nathalie Fourdraine (okładka B) *Diana Skelly (okładka RI) |Ołówki= |Czcionka= |Atramenty= |Kolory= |Podziękowania= |Postacie= *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel the Beetle *Ron *Chao *Mimic *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp |Grupy= |Lokacje= *Spiral Hill Village *Mineral Museum }} Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper Issue 1 – pierwszy komiks z mini-serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper publikowanej przez IDW Publishing. Fabuła :Tangle the Lemur's got a problem: there's not enough action in her life! Whisper the Wolf's also got a problem: she's hunting down an incredibly dangerous enemy named Sonic the Hedgehog! Can Tangle and Whisper help each other solve their problems, or will they just make things worse? A new mini-series featuring two of the most popular new Sonic the Hedgehog characters! Tangle & Whisper are a classic odd-couple in this adventurous team-up! W Spiral Hill Village Tangle zaczęła skakać po ulicach, zachęcając mieszkańców aby się do niej przyłączyli. Chwilę później napotkała swoją przyjaciółkę, Jewel. Powiedziała jej, że w samą porę postanowiła opuścić Mineral Museum, chociaż ta odpowiedziała że zrobiła to tylko z powodu tego, że Tangle niemal przewróciła szyld nad drzwiami. Następnie Jewel ostrzegła Tangle, że jeszcze tak na kogoś wpadnie. Tangle jednak szydziła z tego scenariusza, wiedząc że nic jej nie będzie ponieważ poruszała się tak po mieście od kiedy ona i Jewel były małe. Kiedy Tangle przechwalała się tym jak dobrze znała miasto, wpadła na stoisko z Chili dogami. Jego właściciel, Ron, powitał Tangle z brakiem entuzjazmu. Przewrócona Tangle również mu odpowiedziała, prosząc o kilka chili dogów na drogę. Jakiś czas później w Mineral Museum, Tangle trzymała lodowy okład na swojej głowie, wyrażając swoje zażenowanie z wypadku z chili dogami. Jewel zaczęła się z niej nabijać, mówiąc że stoisko polowało na nią, czekając za uliczną lampą. Kiedy Jewel zapytała Tangle dlaczego zaczęła zachowywać się tak nieostrożnie, dowiedziała się o przygodach swojej przyjaciółki z Soniciem i jego przyjaciółmi. Tangle powiedziała, że zrozumiała jak nużące było jej dotychczasowe życie po powrocie do miasta. Jewel przypomniała jej, że zawsze taka była i zapytała co powstrzymywało ją od przeżycia takiej samej przygody jak Sonic. Tangle przyznała, ze myślała nad tym, ale nie chciała być z dala od miasta gdyby to zostało zaatakowane przez Doktora Eggmana. Jewel dodała przy tym, że byłby to pierwszy raz gdyby szła całkowicie samotnie, a Tangle ubolewała nad brakiem Jewel, która mogłaby ją pilnować. Ich rozmowę przerwał nagle huk na zewnątrz. Przerażona Jewel skuliła się za biurkiem, zmartwiona tym że Babylon Rogues mogli wrócić do miasta. Tangle poleciła jej aby ukryła się, podczas gdy sama ruszyła sprawdzić zamieszanie. Po wyjściu z muzeum Tangle zobaczyła Sonica, uciekającego przed kimś kto do niego strzelał. Tangle skoczyła aby obronić swojego przyjaciela, ale ujrzała wtedy że to Whisper do niego strzelała. Mieszkańcy zwrócili uwagę na zamieszanie, przy czym Sonic zapewnił ich, że jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy. Jeż kontynuował unikanie kolejnych strzałów Whisper, aż w końcu wskoczył na głowę jednej z przechodzących obywatelek i umknął w zaułek. Tangle próbowała dogonić Whisper i zapytać się ją co się dzieje, ale wilczyca uruchomiła lot swojego Variable Wisponu i wylądowała na dachu, z którego zamierzała zestrzelić Sonica. Widząc ją, jeż podszedł do najbliższej obywatelki, zagadując ją. Uniemożliwiło to Whisper oddanie strzału, ponieważ ucierpiałaby wtedy niewinna osoba. Whisper poleciała dalej, a Tangle zaczęła się zbliżać. Sonic wymknął się do zaułka, gdzie zaskoczyła go Tangle. Jeż zauważył w niej swoją szansę i zaczął jej tłumaczyć, że Doktor Eggman umieścił czip kontroli umysłu w masce Whisper. Z powodu tego jeż nie potrafił zebrać w sobie siły aby zaatakować przyjaciółkę. Tangle zrozumiała to i postanowiła sama zająć się Whisper. Sonic przestrzegł ją aby była ostrożna, po czym Tangle wspięłą się na dach z którego celowała Whisper. Sonic odwrócił się wtedy do Whisper, która ujrzała jego czarne oczy i bezzębne usta, co ją zaniepokoiło. Wtem Tangle zaatakowała ją i po krótkiej szarpaninie zdjęła Whisper jej maskę za pomocą swojego ogona. Tangle zaczęła celebrować, ale Whisper kazała jej oddać maskę, mówiąc że nie jest wcale kontrolowana przez Eggmana. Tangle jednak zwróćiła uwagę na to, że Whisper próbowała zastrzelić Sonica. Wilczyca odpowiedziała na to, że to wcale nie był Sonic. Zdezorientowana Tangle zaczęła szukać Sonica, ale on zniknął. Zaczęła wtedy mówić jak wiele pytań chciałaby zadać, a Whisper odzyskała swoją maskę, stuknęła w nią, po czym nałożyła Tangle na głowę. Ukazała ona Sonica, który rozmawiał z Whisper. Jeż przyznał, że Whisper była trudna do wytropienia. Kiedy Whisper wspomniała o tym, że jeż był ścigany, ten odpowiedział jej że ona również była na celowniku. Ktoś dowiedział się o tym, że jedna z człońkin grupy Diamond Cutters nadal żyje. Po chwili Sonic wyciągnął nóż, a jego oczy zmieniły barwę na czarną, po czym zaatakował. Tangle zrzuciła wtedy maskę, przestraszona, pytając kto to był. Whisper nie chciała rozmawiać o tym w mieście, dlatego Tangle postanowiła ją zabrać do Mineral Museum. Obie ominęły fałszywego Sonica, który teraz przybrał formę obywatelki z którą wcześniej rozmawiał. W Mineral Museum Wispy Whisper zaczęły się bawić, podczas gdy Whisper, Jewel i Tangle piły herbatę. Whisper wyjaśniła następnie, że pod Sonica podszywała się osoba znana jako Mimic, która dysponowała zmiennokształtnością. Według Whisper, Mimic był najemnikiem, który zdradził własną drużynę i pomógł Eggmanowi ją wyeliminować. W ostatnim czasie Mimic przybrał formę Sonica i zaczął wywoływać problemy w różnych dziwnych miejscach. Whisper zamierzała samodzielnie zbadać sprawę i odkryła, że w istocie Mimic udawał Sonica. Wspomniała także, że Tangle i wielu innych mogło być jego następnymi celami. Tangle pochwaliła Whisper za pilnowanie ich. Jewel odezwała się następnie, mówiąc Tangle że powinna dołączyć do Whisper w tropieniu Mimica, aby pokonała w ten sposób swoją nudę i pragnienie przygody. Wispy ochoczo przyłączyły się do Tangle, która zadeklarowała uroczyście swoją determinację pokonania każdego zła, które ona i Whisper napotkają. Whisper jednak odrzuciła ofertę Tangle, która zaczęła się jej pytać dlaczego to zrobiła, zwłaszcza że razem walczyły z Neo Metal Soniciem i Babylon Rogues. Whisper nadal odmawiała pomocy, przez co Tangle zaczęła zastanawiać się czemu przyjaciółka nie chce jej wsparcia. Kiedy wilczyca się zastanawiała, Wispy zaczęły otaczać Tangle i ją przytulać. W końcu Whisper postanowiła się zgodzić, widząc że Wispy chcą towarzystwa Tangle. Jewel przestrzegła Whisper, aby pilnowała Tangle tak samo jak siebie, dodając że Mimic może nie być łatwy do wytropienia. Wkrótce trójka usłyszała uderzenie w drzwi. Whisper natychmiast włączyłą swój Variable Wispon, kopnęła drzwi i zobaczyła, że nikogo nie było na zewnątrz. Zamiast tego do drzwi przybito list za pomocą noża. Whisper przeczytała wiadomość i przekazała ją Tangle, mówiąc że było to zaproszenie od Mimica w celu zakończenia spraw raz na zawsze. Tangle nieco zaniepokoiła się listem, ale przynajmniej teraz Mimic nie byłby trudny do znalezienia. Tangle i Whisper postanowiły się zatem przygotować do walki z nowym przeciwnikiem. Postacie *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf *Jewel the Beetle *Ron *Chao *Mimic *Wispy **Niebieski Wisp **Cyjanowy Wisp **Zielony Wisp **Pomarańczowy Wisp **Różowy Wisp Galeria Okładki IDW TangleWhisper A raw.jpg|Okładka A, czysta IDW TangleWhisper 1 SDCC raw.jpg|Okładka SDCC, czysta Zapowiedź IDW TangleWhisper 1 preview 0.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 1 preview 1.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 1 preview 2.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 1 preview 3.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 1 preview 4.jpg IDW TangleWhisper 1 preview 5.jpg Ciekawostki [[Plik:TangleWhisper All A.jpg|thumb|Okładki A czterech numerów Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper]] *Na jednym ze zdjęć, które Whisper pokazuje Tangle, przebrany za Sonica Mimic kradnie lizaka dziecku, które przypomina postać Chumley z serialu Sonic Boom. *Jest to pierwsza publikacja IDW z serii Sonic the Hedgehog w której okładki RI nie wykonała Nathalie Fourdraine. *Okładki A numerów z serii Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper łączą się w jeden obrazek. Kategoria:Komiksy IDW Publishing